Chef Ulquiorra
by The Crispy
Summary: Hueco Mundo merupakan tempat yang membosankan, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya bagi Orihime, menu makanannya tidak membosankan. Terima kasih pada Ulquiorra, kebosanan Orihime sebagai tawanan sedikit berkurang :) RnR please...


**Chef Ulquiorra**

By: The Crispy

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime bosan. Dia memang tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Hueco Mundo merupakan tempat yang menyenangkan, tapi dia juga tidak mengira bahwa hari-hari penyekapannya disini akan menjadi sangat membosankan.

Seperti saat ini…

"Huuh…" Orihime menarik napas panjang sambil bersandar di sofa putih—satu-satunya barang yang menurutnya menarik di ruangan kecil itu. Gadis berambut oranye itu menggembungkan pipinya, sesekali menggumamkan nada-nada untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Namun ketika hal itu tidak juga membuat pikirannya tenang, Orihime memutuskan untuk tidur. Matanya baru saja akan menutup, saat Espada berkulit pucat memasuki kamarnya dengan (lagi-lagi) tanpa suara.

"Makananmu, perempuan," ujar Ulquiorra datar. Orihime yang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba, menjawab lesu, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Makan," perintah Ulquiorra, tidak menggubris keluhan Orihime. Si gadis berambut oranye menatapnya kesal, rupanya kebosanan Orihime sudah mencapai titik maksimum, sampai-sampai dia dengan berani menantang perintah Espada dihadapannya.

"Tiiidak!" ujar Orihime keras kepala, menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku, perempuan." Tatapan Ulquiorra berubah dingin. Ugh, kali ini Orihime tidak cukup bodoh untuk melawannya lagi.

"Y-ya, aku akan makan! Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu," Orihime cepat-cepat mengambil mangkuk makannya. '_Uuh, lagi-lagi oatmeal!' _batin Orihime saat melihat isi mangkuk tersebut.

"Ulquiorra…" Orihime merajuk pelan. Cukup sudah hari-hari membosankannya di Hueco Mundo, setidaknya soal menu makanan, Orihime menginginkan sesuatu yang baru.

"Hn."

"Aku punya permintaan…"

* * *

Dan itulah awal dari bagaimana Ulquiorra bisa berada di tempat ini. Di sebuah supermarket di kota Karakura.

Dengan sebuah keranjang belanja di tangannya…

"_Aku punya permintaan…" Gadis berambut oranye itu menatapnya dengan memohon. Entah apa hanya perasaan Ulquiorra saja, atau memang mata Orihime berubah menjadi mata anak kucing yang kedinginan di tengah hujan lebat dan meminta semangkuk susu hangat—Yah, itu semua berkat Szayel dan acara opera sabunnya, sehingga Ulquiorra bisa tahu semua itu._

"_Aku menolak," tandas Ulquiorra._

"_Hei, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun!" Orihime protes. _

"_Habiskan makananmu."_

"_Hei!"_

_Ulquiorra sudah akan berbalik meninggalkan Orihime, ketika gadis itu berkata lantang. "Aku ingin makanan yang lain!" serunya dan sukses membuat Espada pucat menghentikan langkahnya._

"…"

_Orihime benar-benar berharap permintaannya dikabulkan. Satu permintaan saja, dan dia tidak akan protes macam-macam lagi soal ruangan yang sempit, bulan yang tidak pernah bergerak, langit yang tidak berwarna seperti warna kesukaannya dan bla, bla, bla…_

"_Tidak."_

_Orihime tertunduk lemas, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Ne, Ulquiorra-kun, bukan begitu kan caranya memperlakukan wanita, hm?" ujar Ichimaru, yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul dari balik pintu._

_Mata emerald Ulquiorra beralih menatap tangan kanan Aizen-sama tersebut. "Ichimaru," ujarnya datar._

"_Bukankah lebih baik kita menuruti saran, Orihime-chan? Mengganti menu makannya mungkin bisa membuat Orihime-chan lebih 'betah' berada disini." Mata Orihime seketika berbinar mendengar perkataan Ichimaru._

"_Aku tidak menuruti perintah selain dari Aizen-sama."_

"_Dan bagaimana kalau ini adalah perintah Aizen-sama?" Ichimaru menyeringai. _

_Ulquiorra menatap dingin pria dihadapannya._

**Back to reality…**

'_Apa yang sedang kulakukan…' _Ulquiorra berkata dalam hati, menatap dingin barisan bahan makanan dengan berbagai macam merk yang tersusun rapi di rak. Begitu juga dengan kumpulan ibu-ibu yang antri kasir, dan anak-anak yang berlarian kesana kemari…

Sungguh seandainya tidak ada gigai ini, mungkin toko ini sudah hancur akibat tekanan reiatsunya.

"_Aku ingin makan sup tomat!" seru Orihime riang ketika Aizen mengundangnya ke ruangannya bersama Ulquiorra._

"_Tentu saja, Orihime," Aizen menjawab sambil tersenyum elegan._

"_Yay! Terimakasih Aizen-san, eh, Aizen-sama!" ralat Orihime, yang diikuti anggukan kepala Aizen. Pandangan penguasa Hueco Mundo itu beralih ke Cuatro Espada, "Kau dengar itu kan, Ulquiorra? Aku punya tugas baru untukmu."_

Ulquiorra menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, sambil tetap menjaga ekspresi stoic-nya. '_Perempuan itu, akan kubunuh dia begitu semua ini selesai,'_ rutuk Ulquiorra dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
